


What to expect II

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony has difficulties adapting to the new situation, but he tries his best. So does everyone else.(This story features protective Steve, sensitive Peter and the ugliest teddy bear in the world ^^)





	What to expect II

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to What to expect :-) (which was part 6 of my advent calendar series)  
> There will be a third and last part coming!
> 
> Steve is probably written way too sweet to be an alpha? Not sure, you tell me :-)

 

 

Steve is a saint. If Tony didn't know it before, he knows it now. A hot saint, but a saint. Steve is the best alpha in the whole world. He is patient and loving and caring. And whenever Tony feels overwhelmed by the new situation and lashes out at Steve, he just takes it without any complaint.

 

The moment Tony was allowed to go back home from the hospital Steve has wrapped Tony into a warm scarf, a thick jacket and an equally thick sweater. "It's not that cold," Tony chuckles.

 

But Steve wouldn't have any of it. He wrapped Tony into a blanket properly before leading him to their car and then drove annoyingly slow back to the tower. Their normal twenty minutes drive took them almost 45 minutes. It was hilarious, a bit annoying and kind of touching.

 

~~~

 

"We need to tell you something," Steve opens the conversation once they set foot into the living room and found everyone there, waiting for them.

 

"You are sick," Clint blurts out. "Shit, Tony!"

 

"No, I'm not sick," Tony hurries to reassure him. "Not really."

 

"What is it then?" Peter asks curiously.

 

"Oh my... god," Natasha pushes past them and grabs Tony's hands. "Can't be, can it!? I fucking knew it!"

 

"Hey," Steve intervenes. "No cursing in front of the baby."

 

Peter and Clint exchange a confused glance. "What baby?"

 

"Yes!" Natasha exclaims happily before she hugs the both of them at once.

 

Rhodey looks so close to tears that Tony starts to get a little teary-eyed too. Fucking hormones, really! Steve seems to realize his sudden change of mood because Tony suddenly feels his hand against his back. "Do you want something to eat?" he asks softly.

 

"Actually..." Tony blinks, feeling slightly surprised. "I am a bit hungry."

 

Steve seems relieved and content by that answer. "Good. Tell me what you would like?"

 

"Wait a moment," Peter interrupts them. "Baby? As in... baby? A real one with tiny hands and feet, drooling and with diapers?" When Tony smiles and winks at him, Peter beams. "So cool! I can't wait for it to be here! Since when do you know? And do you already have a name? And what gender will it be?"

 

Tony feels touched by Peter's open excitement and joy. He smiles warmly at him. "Come, join me for dinner and I will tell you as much as possible."

 

"Oh, I'll come too," Rhodey grins and Tony is glad that they leave before the rest of the guys can start some sort of weird victory dance. Rhodey puts a hand on Tony's shoulder when they are alone for a brief moment. "Good, Tony? Does this make you happy?"

 

"Yeah," Tony looks at Rhodey nervously. "It does... somehow. It freaks me out, but it also makes me a bit happy. Although I'm not ready for this. Not at all. Please don't tell anyone."

 

"You are going to be fine," Rhodey says softly. "Don't worry."

 

~~~

 

Tony wonders when his body will start changing. He is scared of it, if he is being honest. For now though everything looks normal. He just took a bath and feels so refreshed. Being naked has never bothered him, so he walks back to his bedroom just the way he is.

 

He instantly notices Steve's eyes following him, hungrily. Tony decides to put up a good show for him. He pretends he doesn't notice him, just brushes through his wet hair and lets his head drop back, exposing his neck to Steve's view. He stretches, arches his back while he tries to grab a pair of pyjama-pants from the top drawer, careful to show Steve's back. Steve has always had a thing for his ass.

 

He smiles inwardly when he feels Steve's arms wrap around his waist. "Hey there," Tony grins.

 

Steve kisses the back of his neck. "Don't pretend you haven't noticed me."

 

Tony snickers. "Oh, I have.”

 

"Can we have sex?" Steve asks all of a sudden, worry in his voice.

 

Tony bursts into laughter. "Yes," he chuckles. "We can."

 

 

~~~

 

Steve makes a habit out of reading fairy tales to Tony almost every evening. It's for the baby, he says, and it makes Tony laugh.

 

"Stevie," Tony grins. "He is still the size of a tiny worm. So... he won't hear you when you tell him stories or read something to him."

 

"So today it's a 'he'," Steve chuckles. "Yesterday you were convinced it's going to be a girl."

 

"I was so sure yesterday," Tony blushes. "I could have sworn it's going to be a girl, but today I feel more like a boy is growing inside me." He pauses. "Now that sounded weird." He looks at Steve for a moment before shifting his glance away. "Would you mind?" he finally dares to ask, not able to hide the shaking in his voice.

 

"Mind what?" Steve urges when Tony doesn't continue.

 

If it were a girl. Steve seemed to be happy when he said he felt like he would give birth to a boy. But he doesn't know for sure. What if it's a girl? Tony doesn't mind about his child's gender, he never has. He would be happy to have a little baby girl or a boy. But what if Steve does mind? Steve comes from a different century when boys were worth more than girls.

 

"Tony," Steve cups his cheek, his thumb rubbing over his skin soothingly. "You look so worried. Would you share it with me?"

 

He is so kind. Tony couldn't take it if he would tell him he preferred a boy over a girl. He sighs. "Being pregnant really doesn't suit me," he finally says. Which is not what he was thinking about, yet nevertheless true. He sucks at being pregnant, and he doesn't like it much either.

 

"What do you mean?" Steve smiles. "As far as I'm concerned you are doing great. And you look so beautiful."

 

"I mean, shouldn't I be running around... sewing blankets, planning a baby shower party, bake cookies and baby-proof our floor in the Tower?"

 

Steve beams. "I want to baby-proof the floor!"

 

"See, you would be the far better pregnant person," Tony points out.

 

Steve laughs, wholeheartedly, it's rare for him to laugh like that which is why it warms Tony's heart immediately. "Did I make you happy by becoming pregnant?" he asks after a while.

 

Steve looks at him for a while. "Tony," he says, voice more serious now. "You always make me happy. You make me happy now, and you made me happy before. Even if you hadn't become pregnant I would be happy to have you at my side. Don’t forget that we didn’t even plan this – it just came as a huge surprise. A miracle. But what makes me happy is being with you.”

 

His words make Tony feel touched and happy and sad all at once. Touched because he didn't expect Steve to say what he said. Happy because... he makes Steve happy. And sad because... he has no idea why he is sad now.

 

"Is everything alright?" Steve asks in worry. "You look like you are about to cry."

 

"This is all your fault," Tony blurts out. "At least have the decency to hug me!"

 

Steve smiles and wraps his arms around Tony. He smells so nice. Like wood and a fresh breeze on a spring day, and a hint of dark chocolate. He has the most perfect alpha scent ever.

 

~~~

 

"Look at that," Peter grins proudly when he shows Tony the ugliest stuffed plush teddy-something he has ever seen. "It's a bunny," he rambles. "I mean, I wanted to make a teddy-bear first, but it didn't work out, so I settled for a bunny. What do you think?"

 

Tony stares at the ugly bunny in Peter's hand and then looks at Peter. "You made it yourself?" he stutters, fighting back the tears swelling in his eyes.

 

"Yes!" Peter beams. "It's for you!"

 

"For me? Not for the baby?"

 

"Everyone gives presents to the little worm," Peter explains. "I wanted to make something for the daddy." He looks at Tony nervously. "Do you like it?"

 

Tony reaches out to grab the nightmare-bunny. "It's the most beautiful plush toy I ever had," he says and genuinely means it. He is glad that Peter is so happy that he starts rambling, so he can focus on not bursting into tears. He is an emotional wreck it seems.

 

~~~

 

"Jesus!" Steve jumps slightly, his body tensing immediately. Only when Tony looks at him confused, he seems to calm down. He frowns slightly, inspecting the bunny. "What is this? It scared me to death. It's so ugly."

 

Tony grabs the bunny immediately, hiding it from Steve. "It's from Peter," he mutters.

 

"Oh..." Steve shifts around nervously. "Did I say ugly? I mean, it's... unique in its own way. You know... beauty from inside..."

 

Tony looks at him for a moment, then he bursts into laughter. "Come to bed," he chuckles. "You look terrified."

 

Steve smiles, snuggling under the blanket and pulling Tony closer. He grabs the bunny again, inspecting it closely. "He made it himself."

 

Tony nods. "Sweet, isn't it? He made it for me. Said he wanted to give a present to me, because everyone else just thinks of the baby."

 

Steve looks from the bunny to Tony and back to the bunny. "That's what he said?" he asks, voice thoughtful. And after a pause. "On a second glance it looks quite cute actually."

 

"I know," Tony smiles happily.

 

"Tony?" Steve says after a while.

 

"Yes?" Tony mumbles half asleep, snuggling against Steve.

 

Steve's chest heaves a few times. "Nothing important. Forget it," he finally says. His voice sounds a bit off, but Tony is too tired to notice for real.

 

~~~

 

It's the next day when Tony wakes up that he feels like something is off. His stomach hurts, and his chest does too. But... he isn't sure, maybe he is just imagining things. He doesn't want to sound like he is freaking out. Everyone in the tower has experienced his weird mood swings by now, although now that Tony knows where they are coming from he can deal with them better.

 

He doesn't want to unsettle them further. He probably ate something wrong the previous day.

 

He tries to diffuse his mind by working a bit and allowing Steve to fuss over him, but when they approach lunch and he still feels off, he begins to feel nervous. Anxious. Like... shit is real!

 

"I'm preparing some toast for me as a snack. Want some?" Bruce asks.

 

Tony can only manage to shake his head.

 

"Tony, you have hardly eaten anything," Steve comments, his sharp eyes suddenly on Tony. "Aren't you hungry."

 

"Steve," Tony blends out the others completely. He can't manage to deal with anyone else right now. "Get me to our doctor. I'm not feeling good."

 

He has to give credits to Steve for dropping basically everything immediately, without freaking out too obviously. He calls a taxi for them and holds Tony's hand the whole time. He doesn't talk much, but his presence is so reassuring, and the way his free hand touches his shoulder softly is too. When he talks his voice is shaking nervously, but he obviously tries to hold it back.

 

"I should have told you immediately," Tony suddenly blurts out.

 

"Don't," Steve says, his voice is warm and soft, and soothing. "You didn't do anything wrong."

 

Tony wants to believe in him, but he can't. The drive to the hospital only takes fifteen minutes, but it feels like forever.

 

 

 

"Everything is alright," Tony's doctor says kindly after he examined him. "The pain you felt was from the way your stomach and your muscles stretched. You do need more place now for the baby growing inside you."

 

"Are you sure?" Tony asks, his voice shaking. "Please check again."

 

"Tony..." Steve starts carefully, his tone relieved, but the doctor shakes his head at Steve, and instead points at the screen in front of him. He turns it to make Tony have a proper look at it. The gel on Tony's belly feels cold, but he doesn't even feel it properly, because all he can do is look at the tiny worm-shaped something with little arms and legs. And toes. It moves slightly.

 

Tony feels tears burning in his eyes. He is relieved when the doctor leaves them alone for a moment and Steve can hug. His scent feels so relaxing. "See, dear," Steve's hands rub his back. He kisses Tony's neck. "Everything is alright."

 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Tony mumbles against Steve's arms. "I didn't want to annoy anyone."

 

"You are not annoying anyone," Steve says quietly.

 

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know I don't always have my moods under control, and I demand weird things sometimes..."

 

"Tony," Steve says earnestly. "This is our home. If anyone has even the slightest problem with you or your needs, they can leave. And I will happily show them the door!"

 

"You would do that?" Tony asks.

 

"Without even thinking twice! I would have done it before you were pregnant, and now even more. You come first. You and our baby come first."

 

"I was so scared," Tony admits.

 

Steve brushes through his hair. "I know."

 

"What if I suck at being a father."

 

"What if I?"

 

"You are not going to suck!" Tony says in annoyance. "You don't suck at anything you do or are!"

 

"I don't know how to be a father," Steve admits. "You on the other hand have been mentoring and looking after Peter. He loves you. Which means you have far more experience with kids than I have. On top of that you are already bonding with our baby now. I... what I want so say is I probably will need your help with learning how to handle a child."

 

He looks nervous much to Tony's surprise... and also to his relief. Steve always seems to be so sure of everything he does, so stoic, it's good to know he is sharing similar fears.

 

"You are the best alpha in the universe."

 

Steve chuckles. "Actually back in the days when they tested me and it turned out I was an alpha, they double checked. No one believed a sissy like I could be an alpha."

 

"They clearly were delusional idiots," Tony comments dryly.

 

Steve chuckles. "It's good to hear you say that."

 

"It's good when you are being honest with me," Tony points out. "And don't always play strong in front of me. I know that you are a strong. You don't need to prove anything."

 

"You are right," Steve gives in. "I shouldn't pretend in front of you."

 

"You will be a great father," Tony says with conviction.

 

"I hope so."

 

"And if not, you will have the best to learn from," Tony grins.

 

Steve snorts. "You obviously are feeling better again."

 

He does feel better indeed.

 

~~~

 

"What a scare," Thor breathes out. "Oh boy."

 

"Yeah, good thing it was nothing," Clint agrees.

 

Tony knows they don't mean it the way it sounds to his ears, but they could be a tidbit more sensitive. Unfortunately for him Steve just left him alone for a few minutes... right at this moment. But damn it, he is Tony fucking Stark. He should slowly get back to being himself. "Then how about you try to face the pain of your muscles literally ripping because something inside you needs place," Tony says gruffily.

 

"He is completely right," Natasha huffs to Tony's and everyone else's surprise. "How about you guys try to be a tiny bit more considerate!? None of you has an idea what it means to carry a child. You are being absolute assholes." She takes Tony's hand and pulls him along. "Come," she tells him while throwing a glare at the others. "Let's go and treat ourselves with something nice."

 

"Come on, Nat," Clint stutters.

 

Natasha turns around, glaring him down. "Only women and omegas are allowed!"

 

"Betas?" Peter asks carefully.

 

"Underage ones, yes."

 

"Great," Peter beams. "I am coming too!"

 

"Sorry," Natasha says when they are alone for a moment. "You probably wanted to spend some quality time with Steve."

 

"No, that's fine," Tony smiles at her. "I actually don't mind hanging out with friends. I can spend time with Steve later. He is probably happy too to see the others for more than five minutes."

 

He is wrong with the latter assumption he figures later, because when he returns and looks for Steve, Steve is actually sitting in their private living room, his sketch book in his hands. He notices Tony's presence immediately. "Thank God," Tony teases. "You are drawing. I was scared I would find you with a whole lot of new guidebooks!"

 

"Yeah," Steve nods earnestly. "I've already been looking into primary schools. You won't believe how long the list is."

 

Tony wraps his arms around his neck from behind. He feels a weird sense of pride and victory that Steve allows him to do this, and that he doesn't mind being exposed to Tony at all. Some alphas wouldn't be cautious in front of omegas in general, but Steve is different. He treats everyone with the same respect. And he only lets go completely when he is with Tony. "Tony," Steve touches Tony's arm softly. "Clint told me that Natasha yelled at them. Am I insensitive too?"

 

Tony blinks. If Steve wouldn't sound that serious it would almost be funny. "Steve," Tony shakes his head, surprised. "Do you really believe that?" Steve loosens Tony's grip around his neck, and takes his hand instead to pull him around the sofa. Tony follows his lead and sits down next to him. "Do you Steve?"

 

"I'm not an omega," Steve admits quietly. "There is a high chance I might hurt you without meaning it. But that's not okay. I'm your mate, your alpha, I'm supposed to protect you. And always make you happy."

 

It sounds sincere, and honest, and kind, and also bit naive. Typical Steve, Tony thinks. "You can't make me happy 24 hours a day, Steve. It's impossible." Tony touches Steve's temples with his fingertips, smiling when Steve turns his head to look at him. He has the most beautiful blue eyes Tony has ever seen at someone before. "And it's okay that you can't make me happy every second. Because I can't make you happy every living second either. But most of the time you do make me happy. And that's what counts."

 

Steve smiles warmly. "Most of the time you make me happy too."

 

"Natasha wasn't talking about you, but about the others," Tony explains. "You were nothing but understanding towards all my issues during the last weeks." He grins. "I'm actually starting to doubt that you are an alpha. You need to be more of an asshole!"

 

Steve laughs. "You want me to be a jerk?"

 

"No, not really," Tony grins. "Unless we are in bed. I like you bossy there~"

 

"I know," Steve teases right back. He gets serious again. "You would tell me, right? If I were too insensitive or not understanding enough, you would tell me?"

 

Tony nods.

 

"And about what Peter said?"

 

Tony blinks. "What do you mean?"

 

"You told me he said that no one talks about you and asks how you feel, everyone only cares for the baby. Peter is sensitive – he probably caught on well." Steve pauses. "Is it true what he said?"

 

Tony is surprised that Steve actually caught on with that. "I..." He pauses. "I do feel lost sometimes. It's weird... maybe because I'm not used to it. But sometimes, during bad days, it feels like I stopped counting as a person for some of the others. But I know that's not how it is."

 

"What about me?" Steve asks. He sounds unusually nervous. "Am I playing a part in this too? That you feel like you aren't a person anymore."

 

In another moment Tony might have teased him for this question, but Steve sounds too worried now. He deserves an honest answer. "You, Steve, are the only one during these bad days who I can emotionally rely on."

 

Steve looks at him nervously. "So, the answer is..."

 

"You don't treat me like I don't count as a person anymore." Tony pauses. "The others aren't doing it either, not on purpose, and they only mean well. Everyone is excited about the baby. And I'm too. And I'm part of the baby, so caring for the baby means they do care for me."

 

"Did you practice this in front of the mirror," Steve teases softly.

 

"Yeah, my therapist said I should," Tony chuckles. He pauses. "Since we are already on it..."

 

Steve catches on immediately. "What's bothering you, dear?"

 

"What if we are getting a girl?"

 

Steve blinks. "You mean if our baby is going to be a girl?"

 

Tony nods.

 

Steve looks genuinely confused. "I don't understand. I'm sorry."

 

Tony looks at him thoughtfully. He doesn't really need to hear any more than that. "No, it's okay, forget it." He reaches out his arms. "Okay, I'm tired. Take me to bed, please."

 

Steve snorts. "At least you said please."

 

Tony grins. "You may join me if you behave well."

 

"Fine," Steve chuckles, and wraps Tony's arms around his neck to pick him up.

 

"Wow," Tony grins. "The benefits of having a super-husband."

 

There is no need for him to ask Steve to carry him around, especially since their bedroom is just one door further and Tony doesn’t really like to be carried anyways, but he kinda feels like indulging Steve a little. He knows Steve likes when Tony admires his strength. Like any alpha would. And sometimes Tony just feels like he needs to show Steve that he indeed likes to be pampered.

 

In a way it's not only him indulging Steve, but also the other way round. So it's fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope Steve isn't too soft for a typical alpha... is he? But I think Tony - especially now that he is pregnant - is his top priority now, and protecting him is the most important. XD 
> 
> Do you think Steve woud mind his baby's gender? I think Tony is getting anxious over nothing ^^ 
> 
> As always I'm happy to hear your opinion <3


End file.
